


HUG

by nightyn628



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightyn628/pseuds/nightyn628





	HUG

ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่บรูซ เวย์นคนนั้นโผกอดเขาทันทีที่เจอหน้า

 

แล้วก็ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่นักสืบกอร์ดอนรู้สึกได้ถึงส่วนสูงที่เพิ่มขึ้นของเด็กหนุ่ม

 

"ดีจังที่คุณไม่เป็นอะไร" ทายาทเวย์นเอนเตอร์ไพรซ์พึมพำอย่างโล่งอก จิม กอร์ดอนผงะไปเล็กน้อย เขาเอื้อมมือไปลูบหลังอีกฝ่ายอย่างเก้ๆกังๆ ก่อนจะกอดตอบเด็กหนุ่มลูกผู้ดีด้วยความเต็มใจ

 

"อืม ฉันไม่ได้อยู่ที่นี่พอดีน่ะ..." คุณตำรวจหน้านิ่งพยักหน้าฝืนๆ ก่อนจะนับหนึ่งถึงสามในใจแล้วเปลี่ยนหัวข้อสนทนาทันที

 

เพราะเมื่อยิ่งตอกย้ำถึงสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้น เขาก็ยิ่งอยากจะปล่อยให้ตัวเองร้องไห้ออกมา ณ เดี๋ยวนั้น

 

"ว่าแต่ตัวสูงขึ้นนิดนึงรึเปล่านะ" นักสืบหนุ่มเอ่ยยิ้มๆ แม้จะเป็นยิ้มเศร้าๆก็ตาม บรูซส่งเสียงงึมงำในลำคอฟังไม่ได้ศัพท์คล้ายกับว่ารู้จุดประสงค์ของอีกคน ดังนั้นเด็กหนุ่มจึงไม่ได้คาดคั้นอะไรกับการเปลี่ยนเรื่องคุยครั้งนี้

 

"พวกเรารีบมาทันทีที่เห็นข่าวในทีวี รุนแรงกว่าที่คิดอีกนะครับ"

 

พ่อบ้านที่ชื่ออัลเฟร็ดว่าพลางมองสำรวจความเสียหายรอบโรงพัก จิมอ้าปากเหมือนจะพูดอะไรสักอย่างกับชายวัยกลางคน แต่สุดท้ายก็ทำได้แค่พยักหน้าให้อีกคนเงียบๆ

 

เกี่ยวกับเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้น เขาพูดอะไรไม่ออกเลย

 

การบุกจู่โจมGCPDครั้งนี้ทิ้งแผลใจให้จิมเพิ่มอีกหนึ่งแผล ในฐานะผู้รอดชีวิตที่ไม่ได้ในที่เกิดเหตุ ความรู้สึกผิดบาปที่เห็นคนอื่นตายแต่ว่าตัวเองยังมีชีวิตอยู่เป็นสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นได้บ่อยๆ

 

ยิ่งเป็นหัวหน้าที่สนิทกัน ความรู้สึกผิดยิ่งทับถมทวีคูณ

 

ความรู้สึกมากมายหนักอึ้งอยู่บนบ่า รู้ตัวอีกทีเขาก็เผลอกอดบรูซแน่นกว่าเดิมเล็กน้อย

 

"อะ ขอโทษที" ชายหนุ่มว่าพลางรีบปล่อยมือจากแผ่นหลังของคนอายุน้อยกว่า แต่บรูซไม่ว่าอะไร ซ้ำยังไม่ยอมผละออกจากร่างของจิมอีกด้วย

 

"บรูซ...?" จิมเรียกชื่ออีกฝ่าย ออกจะงุนงงเล็กน้อยกับปฏิกิริยาของเด็กหนุ่ม

 

"ถ้าอยากร้องก็ร้องออกมาได้เลยนะครับ" จู่ๆบรูซก็เอ่ยออกมาอย่างนั้น จิมชะงักไปชั่วครู่

 

"ไม่ร้องหรอก" เขาตอบนิ่งๆ เป็นเชิงว่าอย่าดูถูกผู้ใหญ่นักเลย แต่น่าแปลกที่ขอบตากลับร้อนผ่าว

 

บรูซไม่ตอบอะไร บุตรแห่งก็อตแธมถือวิสาสะเอื้อมมือไปสัมผัสกับหลังศีรษะของกอร์ดอน ก่อนจะค่อยๆกดมันลงที่บ่าของตนอย่างเชื่องช้า

 

"....." อดีตทหารถอนหายใจเฮือกหนึ่ง ชายหนุ่มยังคงไม่พูดอะไรเช่นเคย แต่ก็เลือกที่จะอยู่นิ่งๆ ปล่อยให้ตัวเองซบหน้าลงบนบ่าของเด็กหนุ่มเงียบๆ

 

ดวงตาทั้งสองข้างของจิมถูกบดบังจนคนรอบข้างมองไม่เห็น สิ่งที่พอจะมองเห็นบ้างมีเพียงปากของชายหนุ่มที่เม้มแน่นสนิท

 

นิ่งมาก

 

ไม่มีเสียงพูดคุย ไม่มีเสียงสะอื้น แต่ถึงอย่างนั้น สัมผัสเปียกอุ่นบนเสื้อตัวนอกของบรูซก็ช่วยยืนยันได้ว่า จิม กอร์ดอน ผู้กล้าแกร่งคนนี้กำลังร้องไห้

 

กำลังร้องไห้อย่างไร้เสียงท่ามกลางซากปรักหักพังในโรงพัก บรูซกวาดสายตามองรอบข้างทีหนึ่ง ทั้งๆที่ทุกคนต่างวุ่นวายกับบาดแผลและความสูญเสีย

 

แต่ยามเมื่อพวกเขาสวมกอดกันและกัน ก็ราวกับว่าก็อตแธมที่เคยวุ่นวายพลันเงียบเสียงลง

 

เป็นชั่วขณะหนึ่งในชีวิตที่สงบสุขที่สุดของจิม กอร์ดอน และบรูซ เวย์น

 

......


End file.
